Love Sick
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: In the middle of a battle during the Unova League, Pikachu falls unconscious due to a fatal disease. How is his illness connected to Ash's feelings towards a certain red head? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey :) Here is the first chapter to a PokeShipping story I have had in my head for quite some time. It's meant to be PokeShippy like I said but the first few chapters focus more on Pikachu's illness. I wasn't too proud of it at first but I have edited quite a few times and now I think it's pretty decent :') Hope you enjoy**

**Thanks to AAML-TAML for the idea - about a month ago we were discussing what should happen during the Unova League when we came up with this! Now a few weeks later I am here writing about some little scenario that took like 2 minutes to come up with! xD Thanks for the idea bud :')**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own these epic character or pokemon itself - I wish though :)**

* * *

The sun was shining down at the Pokemon League stadium and the cheers of the noisy crown were wild.

Ash Ketchum, wanna-be-pokemon-master was battling Grimsley, the last of the elite four members. The other trainers Scrafty had just knocked out Scraggy, after enduring a long and grueling battle.

'Good job, Scraggy.' Ash congratulated his shed skin pokemon as he returned him to his pokeball. 'You were completely awesome.'

Ash smiled to the gadget in his hand before turning round to his last pokemon. 'Okay, it's all up to you, bud.' he thumbs upped to his number one partner, Pikachu.

The pokemon positioned it's body into battle mode and leapt onto the field with such energy the crowed couldn't help but squeal with excitement.  
'Pika!' Pikachu lowered its ears and growled at the pokemon with the mohawk.

Ash grinned at his best pokemon before gesturing to do an attack.  
'Pikachu use Iron tail. Let's go!'

The dark type trainer snapped his fingers before commanding his own pokemon to use an attack.  
'Scrafty, use Hi Jump Kick.' he instructed coolly.

Ash smirked knowing exactly what to do.  
'Dodge it with Quick attack and then go into Electro Ball!'

The shed skin pokemon fell to the ground in agony after missing his most powerful move. Before he could get up on his red raw knee, a yellow and sparkling circular light that was Electro Ball hit him.

Scrafty just lay on the floor, too exhausted to move a muscle.  
Ash grinned broadly while Cilan and Iris cheered from the audience. Everybody knew this was his moment.  
'Okay, buddy, finish him with Volt Tackle.'

Pikachu had gained enough power and was about to strike Scrafty when Grimsely's eyes sparkled.  
'Use Counter, Scrafty.' he snapped his finger encouragingly.

Just as the electric mouse was about to hit its target, the force of the oppositions move pushed him back halfway across the battle field.  
A bead of sweat appeared on Ash's forehead as he grit his teeth.  
'Oh man! I didn't know Scrafty knew how to do that!'

When the dust of the field cleared, both opponents pokemon were on the ground and attempting to get up.  
Ash's face filled with panic as he noticed how exhausted his buddy looked.  
'Oh no! Pikachu!' he yelled in alarm. 'Get up buddy please!'

The teen stopped pleading to notice that Grimsley's encouragement to his own pokemon were working.  
Panic took over Ash's body. His journey of the pokemon league could end here and now.  
'Pikachu, please! I know you can do it.' tears full of worry filled his eyes. 'I believe in you, my little buddy. You can do it!'

Suddenly, Pikachu's body became filled with courage as he got up slowly on his shaky legs. It looked as if the electric mouse had the advantage when suddenly Scrafty began to stand up on it's own wobbly legs.

Both trainers were about to call a move when out of nowhere the pokemon collapsed to the ground, their eyes turning to spirals.

The referee held up his hand after determining his verdict of the battle.

'Both pokemon are unable to battle. The winner is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!' his loud voice boomed across the stadium.

The whole building was filled with cheering from the crowds. Many of them were standing up and applauding the young trainer.

Ash waved a 'thank you' before rushing over to Pikachu's side.

'We won, buddy!' he yelled, doing a dance with his pokemon.

Ash suddenly stopped when Pikachu wasn't joining in the celebrations. He looked down at the mouse in his arms and noticed how limp his body was.

'Pikachu!' he yelled frantically, shaking the body gently. 'Pikachu, wake up buddy!' he tried again before turning desperately to the referee. 'My Pikachu won't wake up!' he yelled, panic stricken tears pouring down his now pale cheeks.

Ash was too busy trying to rouse the unconscious pokemon to realize Nurse Joy had taken Pikachu into her own arms.

'Come on, Ash! We've got to hurry!' the nurse yelled behind her as she ran to the pokemon centre. 'Pikachu's heart is failing!'

* * *

**There you go! Was it okay? :) Hehe sorry I left it on such a cliffhanger ;P Thanks for reading and reviewing and all that stuff - I sincerely appreciate it :') Gonna go now because my parents think I'm studying ;D So:**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to get on with some extremely boring school work :( SAVE ME! xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey :) Here is the second chapter to this story. Again it mainly focuses on Ash and Pikachu (not in a romantic way!) instead of PokeShipping :) I hope you like it :)  
**

**Brock: 19**

**Nurse Joy: 30**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own anything to do with pokemon :(**

* * *

'Pikachu's heart is failing!'

Ash couldn't even speak as the nurse's words drifted into his mind. Those same words kept on echoing in his brain as he ran on wobbly legs to the hospital.

The pokemon centre was helpfully quiet as the pink haired woman asked Audino for a trolley for the unconscious electric mouse.

Ash tried to follow Nurse Joy as she and the hearing pokemon headed into the emergency room.

'Nurse Joy! Please, is there anything I can do?' he asked just above a whisper.

She smiled sadly at the young and desperate trainer and shook her head.

'I'm afraid not, Ash. Just wait here and be patient.' She pushed open the doors before turning back to him, fondness in her sapphire eyes. 'And try not to worry.'

Ash nodded slowly at her last remark. 'Easier said than done.' He mumbled to himself before sitting down on the cosy sofa opposite the desk.

After a few minutes of sitting down and wandering about restlessly, he slowly made his way over to the window of the emergency room. Ash braced himself for what he was about to see.

With his eyes closed, he pressed his body against the window. When he eventually decided to open his tear filled eyes, he came face to face with a still unconscious Pikachu.

Nurse Joy wasn't operating just yet; instead she was running tests to check if her diagnosis was correct. Tears flowed out of Ash's eyes as he saw how lifeless his best friend in the whole wide world was.

He pressed his knuckles against the glass and began to sob loudly. A hand touching his shoulder stopped Ash's agonizing crying.

The raven-haired boy turned around and came face to face with Cilan and Iris. His lip began to quiver as he saw his best friends standing there, feeling almost as heartbroken as him.

Fresh tears gushed out of Ash's eyes as he noticed the look of intense sympathy in their eyes.

'Cilan, Iris…' he attempted to explain what was wrong with Pikachu but just couldn't get his mouth to say the rest. Ash's cap went down and his tears could be heard splashing down onto the wooden floor beneath them.

Cilan and Iris put their hands on their friend's shoulders in order to soothe him. After a few minutes of just heartfelt crying and comforting, Ash looked up to give his travelling companions a sad smile.

'Thanks a lot you two.' He attempted to smile but he just couldn't feel positive at that moment in time.

Suddenly, the emergency room door squeaked open and the three teens came face to face with Nurse Joy. Ash ran over to her desperately.

'Nurse Joy!' he yelled as loud as he could manage. 'How's Pikachu? How's his heart? Is he awake yet?' he gabbled urgently.

The pink haired woman sighed and didn't look him in the eye.

'I think you'll want to sit down, Ash.' She gently put an arm around his shoulder and guided him to the sofa once again. During this short yet agonizingly long walk to the seat, Ash's heart fell down a little more at each step.

Once Ash was seated, Nurse Joy kneeled in front of the shaking teen and looked him directly in the watery eyes.

'Ash… Pikachu isn't awake yet and him or his heart aren't good.' She began. 'I'm sorry Ash but we often loose the people we love…' she sniffed, her own eyes filling with emotional tears. 'I'm afraid Pikachu is dying and there is nothing I can do about it.'

The whole world seemed to crumble on top of Ash as he struggled to breath. His heart rate increased so dramatically that he could barely speak.

'I want…' he wheezed, a panic attack brewing in his body.

The nurse nodded and took his tanned hand in her own creamy coloured one.

'I know Ash. You want a second opinion.' She nodded her head understandingly. 'That's why I called in Doctor Harrison from Kanto.'

Suddenly another person entered the room. Ash could feel the doctor's gaze on him and he decided to look up. Ash's chocolate orbs met those oh so familiar squinty ones.

'Brock…' Ash chocked on the lump in his throat. 'Normally I'd be overjoyed to see you but…'

The young doctor pulled the younger boy into a comforting brotherly hug.

'I know, Ash. This isn't the best of times for a visit from me, eh?'

Ash shook his head before nodding at Brock impatiently for his professional verdict on Pikachu.

Doctor Harrison knew what Ash wanted and sat down next to him and began rubbing his shoulder gently.

'I'm sorry, Ash…' he couldn't bring himself to look into his friend's eyes. 'Pikachu is going to die.'

* * *

**There you go! How was it? :) Hehe, sorry for leaving it on yet another cliffhanger! :') Don't worry - I'll be updating this fic tomorrow :) Gonna go now and upload another oneshot I wrote last night. Thanks for reading and all that stuff :D**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to edit some more stories xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello :) Here is the third chapter to this particular story - that means we're already halfway :O Again, this chapter is more about Ash and Pikachu's illness rather than PokeShipping. There's very slight WishfulShipping but I'm trying to focus on Ash x Misty and Pikachu rather than Cilan x Iris :') I hope you like :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the wonderful thing that is pokemon :'(**

* * *

'Pikachu is going to die.'

Ash felt a mixture of anger and agonizing sorrow as Brock's words echoed around his brain and went through his body.

The teen suddenly stood up and shoved Brock in the chest before running into the emergency room. He slammed the door behind him and rushed to Pikachu's side.

Ash wanted to speak comfortingly to the dying pokemon but he was afraid if he did open his mouth, he would vomit uncontrollably.

In the other room, Nurse Joy took Brock's hands and pulled him off up from the floor. Normally he would have turned crazy and in love but he couldn't think about that now; not when two people he cared about seriously needed looking after.

'Brock, are you okay?' asked the connoisseur shyly as he watched the doctor brush himself down.

The doctor stayed dusting himself down, a frown fixed on his usually quite serious face.

'Me? Oh yeah, I'm okay.' He managed a smile. 'We should be worrying about, Ash right now.'

Iris nibbled her lip anxiously and grabbed her boyfriend's hand sadly.

'And we have to worry about Pikachu too, of course.'

Brock smiled at the younger girl who was hiding behind the connoisseur.

'Yeah of course we have to worry about Pikachu. If he's fine then Ash will be.'

Cilan ran a pale hand through his tufty locks shakily.

'Are you sure there is nothing you can do to save Pikachu?' he asked the two professionals in front of him.

Brock and Nurse Joy both glanced at each other before sighing and looking down at their notes.

'Well, we might have something we can do.' Began Brock shakily.

Nurse Joy nodded, her pink locks bobbing about.

'Yes, but don't say anything to Ash. He's heartbroken enough already and we don't want to get his hopes up.'

The two teens nodded understandingly before glancing to the emergency room.

'We have to run more tests to make sure we know exactly what is wrong with Pikachu. Of course we don't want to do what we think will work and it turns out that it was never relevant in the first place.' Brock explained to everyone in the room before heading to the emergency room. 'I'd better see if I can get Ash away from Pikachu – I highly doubt he'd like to watch us do the tests.'

The squinty-eyed doctor pushed open the door to the other room quietly. Ash was too busy stroking one of the mouse's ears and speaking softly to his unconscious body to hear him enter the room.

'Hey Ash?' Brock asked the boy softly to get his attention.

The raven-haired boy gulped before looking up slowly and carefully. Tears of worry and guilt filled his chocolate orbs.

'I'm sorry, Brocko.' He mumbled. 'I didn't mean to push you like that. I…'

The doctor approached Ash and gently stuck his dark hand on his shoulder in a reassuring fashion.

'It's okay, Ash. I understand.' His voice was soft. 'I think I would have done the same thing in your situation.'

Ash managed a smile, feeling a bit better over his disgraceful behaviour.

'Thanks a lot Brockster.' He thanked the older teen before his face turned serious and grief stricken. 'So Pikachu's gonna die and there's nothing we can do?' he clarified.

Brock sighed and didn't look Ash in the eye. His gaze stayed fixed on the limp body belonging to Pikachu.

'No, there's nothing I can do.' He partially lied.

Ash frowned, picking up on his suspicious behaviour.

'There is something you can do but your not telling me, right?' he stood up straight and looked directly into the doctor's squinty eyes.

He sighed before thinking how he could word what he wished to say.

'I _might_ have a way to save Pikachu.'

Ash's face lit up as he heard this news but he felt a 'but' was about to come into the conversation. He was correct.

'But…' began Brock. 'I can only save Pikachu if I test out my theory. So…'

Ash's face twitched into a hopeful smile.

'Scram!' ordered the doctor with a newly confident smile on his face.

Ash left the room after giving his old friend a sideways bro hug.

The young teen was stuck just sitting in the waiting room for only about an hour or so but it seemed like days to his impatient self. Ash was just about to barge into the emergency room himself when the door swung open, knocking him to the ground.

'Hey, where did Ash go?' asked Brock worriedly.

Ash kicked the doctor's long leg from his position on the ground, causing him to look down.

'Oh there you are!' he reached to help the teen from his heap on the floor. 'What were you doing down there?'

The wanna-be-pokemon-master shrugged impatiently before nodding his head. He wanted Brock's final verdict.

He understood what this meant and smiled at the impatient young man.

'Okay but you mustn't rush into the emergency room when you hear this news, got it?'

Ash nodded his head in an unusually eager and obedient way.

'Now, Pikachu IS awake, okay? And I HAVE found away to save him.'

Happy tears filled everyone's eyes but of course, particularly the trainer's.

Brock frowned at Ash as a warning

'Pikachu will definitely not like it but the only way to help him to survive is…'

He paused and pulled out a large stone from his pocket. 'To use this on him.' He finished.

Ash glanced at the thunderstone and gulped. He knew right away that Pikachu had to evolve.

* * *

**There you go! Did you like? :) Muahahaa, I left you on another cliffhanger ;P I will definitely try and update tomorrow but my best friend is coming round my house so don't kill me if I don't xD I will definitely try my best though :) Thanks for reading this chapter and reviewing this fic - I really appreciate it :') Right time for more EV training :/** **So:**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to EV train Bieber the Beartic once again xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello :) Here is the fourth chapter to this particular story. That means we're... 2/3rd of the way..? I think... I dunno! I suck at math! :') Sorry it's so short :/ Anyway, hope you enjoy :)**

**Ages:**

**Misty: 14**

**Disclaimer: I have many things to do with pokemon; the games, the movies, Ash Ketchum hat, pikachu t shirt and hoodie, stickers, annuals and pokedolls but no, sadly pokemon does not belong to me :( I CAN DREAM!**

* * *

Pikachu had to evolve.

Ash shakily took the stone from Brock and looked him directly in the eye.

'So if I use this and evolve Pikachu, he'll live?' he asked uncertainly.

Nurse Joy stepped to Brock's side to explain the situation.

'When a pokemon evolves, it gets stronger, correct?'

Everyone nodded at her statement, intrigued by what she was about to say.

'Recent studies show that not only do their moves become more powerful but their organs do too. This means they can keep going and live for longer.'

Ash nodded slowly and he gazed at the mysterious evolution stone.

'And this is the only way for Pikachu to live?' he clarified before looking at the doctor and nurse in the eye. To this question, they both nodded confidently.

'Well, I say that I should evolve Pikachu.' Ash stood up to head to the recovery room where the mouse was now located. 'But at the end of the day, Pikachu has never wanted to evolve. I wouldn't be surprised is he refused, even on his deathbed.

Ash quietly walked into the room, slipping the stone into his pocket as he did so.

The mouse turned his head slowly and smiled weakly as his eyes took in the image of his best friend.

'_Pika pi_…' he croaked with no energy whatsoever.

Ash rushed to Pikachu's side and hugged him carefully from his bedside.

'Hey buddy. How are you doing?' he cooed as he stroked his long yellow ear.

The pokemon pulled a serene and pleasured face as the teen tickled him under his chubby chin.

'_Pika chu pi_.' He croaked once again.

Ash's eyes filled with tears as he smiled fondly.

'You're not gonna die, buddy.' He told him gently. 'I have a way to help you survive.'

Pikachu's eyes lit up for the first time in a while as he nodded for him to continue.

'Buddy…' he began cautiously. 'Promise you won't get mad when I tell you?'

The electric mouse cocked his head in a confused manner before shaking his head at the boy beside him.

Ash took a deep breath before slowly reaching into his pocket. Pikachu glanced at the oh so familiar light bouncing off the stone.

'_Pika_…' his cheeks sparkled with electricity in a mad way.

Ash bit his lip anxiously before stroking the mouse's head soothingly.

'You promised you wouldn't get mad, didn't you?'

Pikachu crossed his chubby arms stroppily.

'This is the only way, bud.' Ash began slowly trying to convince the not happy mouse. 'I don't want you to evolve but I don't want to loose you either. If you want to stay with me forever then you have to evolve into a Raichu.'

Pikachu looked up at him with sad big brown eyes.

'_Pika_…' he sighed.

Ash smiled and took his best buddy's fists in his gloved hands.

'I'll still love you just the same.' He smiled reassuringly at the scared mouse. 'Maybe even more for being such a big brave boy.'

At this moment, everyone joined the couple encouragingly.

'You can do it, Pikachu!' smiled Iris while Cilan squeezed his girlfriend's hand and nodded to the pokemon.

'For sure! Of course you can.' Smiled Brock while Nurse Joy nodded her own head.

Ash turned to the still slightly reluctant electric pokemon.

'See? Everyone thinks you can!' he grinned hopefully at the creature lying in bed. 'Go on Pikachu – take it.'

Ash handed Pikachu the thunderstone. The electric mouse paused for a moment but was about to take the stone in its fists when suddenly a red headed teenage girl burst into the room. She snatched the evolution stone from the dying pokemon.

'No, Pikachu! Don't do it!' yelled Misty.

* * *

**There you go! Was it okay? :) Teehee, another cliffhanger ;P Don't worry, I'll update tomorrow :D Right gonna go now and EV train some pokemon before Anna, my best friend arrives at my house :'D Hope you guys have a nice weekend of school :) So:**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to EV train her Emboar named Jerry xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello :) Here is the fifth chapter to this particular story. From this point on is where it focuses more on PokeShipping but still has more information on Pikachu's illness :) I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, sadly :(**

* * *

'No Pikachu! Don't do it!'

Ash jumped in alarm causing him to drop the precious thunderstone. The evolution-inducing item smashed into millions of pieces and scattered all around the sick pokemon's bed.

The teen looked up to glare at the intrusive stranger to realise she certainly wasn't what he thought she was.

Happy tears filled Ash's eyes as he stumbled over to the girl and pulled her into a warm hug.

'Misty.' He mumbled, a red streak of a blush appearing across his nose. 'What are you doing here?' he asked in a bewildered fashion.

The red head returned the tight hug before pulling away to look him in the eye.

'I'm here because I know another way to save Pikachu. A way without him having to evolve into a Raichu.' She looked at her mouse friend with a warm smile.

'Pikachu-Pi.' The electric pokemon's brown eyes shook with happiness.

Ash frowned at the girl. It was if they were both in their own world and that no one could pull them away from their bubble.

'How, Misty? Both doctor's said there was only one way.' He asked her, his face creasing with confusion. 'And no offence, Mist, but your not exactly a doctor are you?'

Misty poked her tongue out at him playfully while he winked at her. She couldn't help but blush at his gesture.

'No I'm not a doctor but I've been spending a lot of time in Pallet Town keeping your mom company.' She smiled at her old friend.

Ash's heart began to thump with love over her kindness. He adored how close she and his dear mother were.

'I've also been helping Professor Oak with his findings and he just recently discovered something about Pikachu as a species.'

Everyone became all ears, extremely intrigued to find out more about the famous professor's discovery.

'What about Pikachu's?' asked Ash impatiently as always.

Misty sighed and shook her head fondly at him, her orange ponytail bobbing about in an adorable way.

'Patience, Ketchum.' She winked at him before turning serious. 'Pikachu's are extremely sensitive to their trainer's emotions and it seems like that's certainly the case with Ash and Pikachu here.' She began. 'Seeing as those two are so very close, Pikachu has been affected by Ash's feelings more than any normal electric mouse.'

Everyone nodded, eager for the teenage girl to continue.

'So what have I been feeling recently?' Ash asked the group as well as himself. 'I mean I've been excited for the league and a little nervous but those little emotions surely couldn't give Pikachu heart failure.'

The captivated group nodded while Misty shook her head.

'No, you see if you were nervous or excited, those feelings usually form in your stomach, right?' Ash nodded at the beginning of her theory. 'If that's the case then Pikachu, logically speaking, would have intense stomach pains, correct?'

Cilan began stroking his chin thoughtfully. He was the only one fully understanding where Misty was going.

'So Pikachu had trouble with his heart, didn't he?' he nodded to the group. 'That means Ash had been feeling some kind of his emotion in his heart.' He finished.

Ash thought for a minute before blushing deeply.

'Oh no! The only emotions I have felt are excitement and apprehension, for sure.' He waved his hands about, desperately trying to cover up the truth. 'I mean I have been missing Mist but that surely couldn't cause Pikachu to almost die.' He stopped running around and turned serious.

Misty blushed before putting her hand on her slim waist.

'But why have you been missing me, Ash? All you had to do was phone ya know!' she looked a bit sulky at this remark.

Ash blushed once again and glanced at Pikachu who was panting with a hot sweat. He knew he had to tell the truth.

'I just couldn't call you, Misty. I knew you'd bite my head clean off for not being in contact with you for so long.'

The red head stopped looking so stroppy and smiled sadly at the furiously blushing teen.

'I wouldn't…' she began before her own cheeks turned red. 'Well, maybe I would but I'd be more pleased over the fact that you'd actually phoned me.'

Ash sighed before coming out with the biggest piece of truth.

'I know, Mist. The reason I missed you so much was because…' he took a deep breath before looking directly into her aquamarine coloured eyes.

His own orbs filled with tears because of the pure passion in his words.

'I like you, Misty.'

* * *

**There you go! Was it alright? :) The last chapter will be up tomorrow - I can't believe it's almost finished :') I still have lots of oneshots to upload and ideas for another piece of chaptered work :) Anyway gonna go now - my nan and gramps are around my house and I haven't seen them in ages :') Maybe I'll fit in a bit of EV training too, I suppose :/ So:**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to converse with family and EV train her beautiful Hydreigon named Fondue xD **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello :) Here is the last chapter to this story :O Sorry it's so short - I couldn't really come up with much else :( Either way, I hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: No, pokemon doesn't belong to me :(**

* * *

'I like you Misty.'

Once again it seemed as if they were in their own private bubble. Nurse Joy gestured for everyone to leave the young couple alone.

Everyone gladly left but Brock didn't want to; he had waited years for them to finally confess what was in their hearts. The pink haired woman suddenly took Brock's hand to lead him out of the room, making him soar with love.

Misty's pale cheeks became tinted with little rosy red patches.

'I like you too, Ash.' She confessed somewhat shyly. 'I hope that you like me the way that I like you.'

Ash nodded and pulled her slim waist into a hug before tucking a stray red lock behind her ear in order to whisper into it.

'You know what I mean when I say that, don't you?'

Misty shivered as she felt his warm breath on her ear.

'I do, Ash.' She whispered in his own ear before adding. 'I love you too. I've wanted to tell you for so long but…'

Ash began to stroke her pink cheek softly as he nodded in an understanding fashion.

'I know, Mist. I've wanted to tell you for many years but I didn't want to ruin our beautiful friendship.'

Misty nodded once again before turning her head to the now recovering electric mouse. Ash understood where she was going.

'Yeah and it's all thanks to Pikachu that I've got this off my chest.' He smiled fondly at the exhausted mouse before looking deep into her sparkling eyes. 'Thank you, Misty. If it wasn't for you, Pikachu would be dead right now.' He kissed her gratefully and lovingly on the cheek.

Misty nodded sincerely before poking her pink tongue out at him and winking.

'Hey, is that the only thanks I get?' she pretended to be cross.

Ash cheekily pretended to slap her before smiling lovingly at his one and only true love.

'No I'm not done thanking you.'

Before she could make the first move, Ash suddenly crashed his lips forcefully yet tenderly to hers. Their kiss lasted a few minutes before Pikachu interrupted them by stretching and making an adorable squeaking sound.

'Pikachu!' Ash grinned to his pokemon, seeing in his eyes that he was almost completely healed.

The electric mouse leapt into his best friend's arms, his little brown eyes sparkling.

'Pika pi!' he cooed as he landed onto Ash's thumping chest.

Ash slowly rocked Pikachu on his shoulder lovingly before tenderly reaching for Misty and pulling her into the group hug.

He knew he could do anything with those two by his side. And Ash was correct; after Pikachu was fully healed, he went on to challenge the champion of the Unova region, Alder.

For the first time in his life, he won a league, meaning he was one giant leap closer to his goal of becoming a pokemon master.

Ash knew he had only succeeded because he had the knowledge that the person he loved the most in the whole universe felt the same way back. In his eyes, that was the only type of strength he needed to fulfil his life long dream.

The End.

* * *

**There you go! Was it okay? :) Thank you so much for reading/reviewing/favoriting/following - it really means so very much :') Gonna go now because I wanna win my Ash Ketchum action figure on ebay ;D So:**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to spend more money on pokemon merchandise xD**


End file.
